Follow the Trails
Nostalgic Games |publisher = |genre = Town-building, adventure |mode = Single-player |engine = |price = Free |rating = |release = November 15, 2019 |platform = * * }} Follow the Trails is an upcoming 2019 freemium town-building adventure mobile app developed by and Nostalgic Games, and published by . The app will be released for and on November 15, 2019. Synopsis Play as a wide variety of different variations and adaptations of the Trail Blazer character as you travel across many prominent and memorable locations from different LMMCU properties to collect certain items that will aid you in defeating Liart, an evil clone formed from each of the Trails' personalities, and his plan to put all of the Trails against one another in an attempt to conquer all of their worlds. Characters Districts will be added later Main Characters * Trailblazer101: the LMMCU Wiki user. * Trail Blazer: from the redesign in The LEGO Blazer Movie. ** Trail Blazer (Haircut): from the haircut design in The LEGO Blazer Movie. ** Trail Blazer (Burst Mode): from The LEGO Blazer Movie. ** Trail Blazer (Original): from the original design in The LEGO Blazer Movie made using LEGO Digital Designer. ** Trail Blazer (Scrapped): from the scrapped design for The LEGO Blazer Movie originating from Brickipedia. ** Trail Blazer (LEGO LMMCU): from the design in LEGO LMMCU. ** Priest Trail: from [[:File:Priest Trail.png|the scrapped The LEGO Blazer Movie variant]]. * Trail Blazer (The Fun Movie): from The Fun Movie. * Trailblazer (iNinjago: The Movie): from iNinjago: The Movie. * Trail Blazer (The GameTime Movie): the scrapped character from The GameTime Movie drawings. * Trail Blazer (TALOVAG): the planned character for The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. * Trail Blazer (Press Start): the planned character for Press Start. * Doctor Trail: from the ''Doctor Trail'' TV series. * Doctor Trail (film): from the canceled Doctor Trail film. * Dactor Stronge: from the Need A Hand? Why Not Trail? meme. * Trail Blazer: from The Trail Blazer Adventures and The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles. * Trent Blake / "Flarez": from Imagination Spike. * Trail (Drawing): from the drawing created by Trail. * Trail the Priest: from PixelxRaven: The Wedding Saga. * Trail the Whale: from the meme started on the Discord server. * Doctor Flare: Trail's avatar and nickname for Halloween on the Discord server. * The Grinch's Trail: Trail's avatar and nickname for Christmas on the Discord server. * Thrailnos: from a naming joke on the Discord server. * Bancho Leomon Trail: from Trail's first avatar added to his Wikia account. * Gizmo Trail: from Trail's second avatar added to his Wikia account. * Mustachio Man: Trail's first sock account. * Hawkeyez Archerion: Trail's second sock account. * GPS Master: Trail's test alt-account and third sock account. * Yon-Rogg | Trailblazer101: from Trail's avatar of Yon-Rogg from on Discord. * The Ancient One | Trailblazer101: from Trail's avatar of The Ancient One from on Discord. * Doctor Sivana | Trailblazer101: from Trail's avatar of Doctor Sivana from on Discord. * Doctor Strangedeath: from Trail's avatar of Doctor Strange from on Discord. * Mysterio | Trailblazer101: from Trail's avatar of Mysterio from on Discord. * Liart: An evil clone formed from each of the Trails' personalities, and is an original character exclusive to this app. Liart is unlockable after completing the challenges in the main plots. DLC Characters Several other characters are available to play as through the "Worlds of LMMCU", "Trail's Best Friends", and "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC packs. "Worlds of LMMCU" The GameTime Movie * RealGameTime * Abby * Fricksy Business * Officer Lawson * Violet * Professor Magnesium * Spot * King Phantom * The Hacker Shogun * Richard Shepard / Red Shogun * Wong Konig / Master * Kenneth "Ken" Maynard * Isaac "Ike" Dodger * Marian Stewart * Adrian Morrow * Aman the Orphan * Rimah the Hermit * Erebos More to be added "Trail's Best Friends" The LEGO Blazer Movie * Morph * Blizzard * Shado * Miles "Marty" McCoy * Shade Narwhalton * GameTime * Captain Sear * Skylander Lord III * Red Shogun * iNinja * Trigger * Dimensional Paradox * Unkle Shane * AnthonyM * Dapigin * Raven * Inferno Kill Z * Space Unicorn * AD * Dr. Aidan Quinn * Ghost * The Fun Streamer * Kid Crafter * Ender Monkey * Flakey * Future Trojan * Peace King * Emman Cortez * Vesp Light * Detective Sky * Jimbo Wales Imagination Spike * Shane Skyber / "Shane X" * Dean Blackson / "Shogunin" * Frank Simonson / "Agent F" * Clint Ferris / "Spark Shock" Wikiverse Warriors * Diarra * Arcanna * Mercurius * Brutus * Hardwire Doctor Trail * Alana Listra * Shade the Apprentice * Miles the Mage The Trail Blazer Adventures * To be added More to be added "Trail's Worst Enemies" The LEGO Blazer Movie * Lord Blox ** Master Blox / Blox Bot * Riftaar ** Riftaar's reincarnated form Imagination Spike * Hank Thomas / "The Megalon" Wikiverse Warriors * Sodare Doctor Trail * Master Evandar * Mormanno The Trail Blazer Adventures * To be added More to be added Plots Plots featued include key locations from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Imagination Spike, Wikiverse Warriors, Doctor Trail, and The Trail Blazer Adventures. Plots to be added DLC Plots The plots available from the "Worlds of LMMCU" DLC pack are based on key locations from various LMMCU projects, including The GameTime Movie, Shogun, Shogun: The Sho, Press Start, Morphers, Venture, the ''Morphers'' reboot, The Fun Movie, iNinjago: The Movie, The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime, Unwanted Tourist, Malevolence, The Red Order, The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles, Shade the Apprentice, Cloud Man, and Zapper, while plots from the "Trail's Best Friends" and "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC packs are based on locations from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Imagination Spike, Wikiverse Warriors, Doctor Trail, and The Trail Blazer Adventures that were not available in the main plots and are connected to their included characters. DLC plots to be added DLC Packs * Worlds of LMMCU ** Adds different versions of LMMCU Wiki users with their project counterparts and original characters from other LMMCU projects as playable characters in the app, which are required to be unlocked in their respective DLC plots. The "Worlds of LMMCU" DLC pack will be released on February 14, 2020. * Trail's Best Friends ** Adds other protagonist characters from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Imagination Spike, Wikiverse Warriors, Doctor Trail, and The Trail Blazer Adventures as playable characters that will be available to play as after the player completes certain challenges and competitions, and earn in-game rewards from their respective plots, which will eventually unlock the characters. The "Trail's Best Friends" DLC pack will be released on June 19, 2020. * Trail's Worst Enemies ** Adds other antagonist characters from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Imagination Spike, Wikiverse Warriors, Doctor Trail, and The Trail Blazer Adventures as playable characters that will be available to play as after the player completes certain challenges and competitions, and earn in-game rewards from their respective plots, which will eventually unlock the characters. The "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC pack will be released on October 16, 2020. Trivia * The "Trail's Best Friends" DLC pack initially included the protagonist and antagonist characters from the main franchises included, however, Trail decided to separate the antagonist characters into the "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC pack instead. ** The name of the "Trail's Best Friends" DLC pack was initially intended to be ironic since it also included the villains from those projects. * The universe that Follow the Trails takes place in is designated as "Earth-615123" within the Wikiverse. * Trail was influenced to create this app after looking back on the canceled projects GameTime: A Whole New Wiki and Pocket Phantoms by RealGameTime, and Pocket Users by iNinjago. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:TinyCo Category:Jam City Category:Follow the Trails Category:Town Building Games Category:Adventure Category:Free Category:E10+ Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Video Games With DLC Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:Imagination Spike Category:Wikiverse Warriors Category:Doctor Trail (TV series) Category:The Trail Blazer Adventures Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Shogun Category:Shogun: The Sho Category:Press Start Category:Morphers Category:Venture Category:Morphers (Reboot) Category:The Fun Movie Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:The Amazing Life Of Vesp and GameTime Category:Unwanted Tourist Category:Malevolence Category:The Red Order Category:The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles Category:Shade the Apprentice Category:Cloud Man Category:Zapper Category:November Category:2019 Category:Trails Category:Wikiverse